halo, cing
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: kau dan aku menyukai orang yang sama. jadi tolong jangan gigit pantatku, oke?


**halo, cing**

**sekaiichi hatsukoi © shungiku nakamura**. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Perempuan mana yang tidak jatuh hati pada lelaki pecinta binatang?

Ganti.

Laki-laki mana yang tidak jatuh hati pada _lelaki _pecinta binatang?

Onodera Ritsu, 15 tahun. Jatuh cinta pada Saga Masamune, 17 tahun. Hari ini Ritsu menemukan fakta baru tentang taksirannya: Saga-_senpai _pecinta kucing.

.

.

Ini bukan hari biasa.

Ritsu bertemu pandang dengan Saga-_senpai _di tangga menuju perpustakaan, berlawanan arah.

Tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan wajah pucat menawan si kakak kelas, si brunet memalingkan wajah sembari berkontemplasi_. Tumben _senpai_ tidak nongkrong di perpus._

Masih sepuluh menit sejak bel pulang berbunyi dan pemuda Onodera ini belum ingin beranjak pulang. Sejak mengenal Saga, Ritsu selalu pulang larut demi memuaskan cinta terpendam yang tak mampu (atau tidak berani) ia ucapkan.

Semua benda mati di perpustakaan sekolah menonton setiap hari adegan Ritsu curi-curi pandang ke arah Saga dari radius 10 meter, bersembunyi dari balik buku novel dan tiga baris rak buku.

Kakak kelasnya itu tidak perlu tahu. Ritsu sudah cukup puas memandangi mata emas dan air muka dingin yang selalu membuat jantung Ritsu berdegup kencang. Yang jemari panjang putihnya bergulir dari halaman satu buku ke halaman berikutnya. Mata coklat intensnya meresapi setiap karakter yang tertera di buku. Biarlah rak kayu dan harum lembaran kertas menjadi saksi bisu cinta tanpa kata sang junior. Biarlah semua fantasi Ritsu tetap mengendap di sudut hatinya.

Meskipun perpustakaan hanyalah satu-satunya tempat dimana Ritsu bisa memandang Saga-_senpai_ sebebas-bebasnya, Ritsu _rapopo_. Ritsu tidak akan pernah pulang sebelum Saga-_senpai _pulang terlebih dahulu. Semuanya demi meresapi sosok Saga-_senpai_ dari awal sampai akhir.

Payah memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Onodera Ritsu dimabuk kepayang, jadi mohon maklum bilamana dirinya kelabakan dalam hati mempertanyakan perubahan rutinitas si kakak kelas pujaannya itu.

Sekarang hari Sabtu dan kelas terakhir seniornya itu diadakan di perpustakaan. Seharusnya _senpai_ tetap berada di perpustakaan sampai jam kunjung selesai. Namun entah mengapa Saga-_senpai_ malah ikut turun bersama beberapa temannya.

Ini, Ritsu gagal paham_. Ada apa?_

Derai langit merajam tanah tanpa ampun saat sosok remaja 17 tahun berambut hitam berjalan menembus hujan bersama payung transparannya. Dua puluh lima langkah di belakang, Ritsu berterima kasih akan datangnya air surga karena mampu menyembunyikan langkah-langkahnya yang jelas sedang menguntit Saga-_senpai_ pulang.

Dari ujung orkestra hujan tanpa henti ini, suara yang tak pada tempatnya menyapa gendang Ritsu.

Dua puluh lima langkah di depannya, senpai mendadak berhenti dan berjongkok.

Di balik punggung lebar sang senior, sebuah kardus tersaji dan terlihat Saga-_senpai_ memungut sesuatu.

Melodi manis milik seekor kucing mengalun.

_Ah …_

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Ritsu, ia menyaksikan eksterior keras sang senior yang luluh akan kehadiran kucing hitam putih itu, yang nanti diketahui dinamai Sorata.

.

.

Ritsu mendengar kabar angin tentang kardus berisi anak kucing kurus yang diterlantarkan di sudut gang dekat sekolah.

Tak ada yang berani memungut kucing hitam putih itu selama dua hari, takut jika tertular penyakit.

Kecuali Saga-_senpai_.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Sorata terlihat lebih berisi, terima kasih kepada kasih sayang Saga-_senpai_.

Sorata masih belia, tubuhnya sebesar telapak tangan Saga-_senpai_. Ekornya bergoyang antusias menyapa tuannya yang pulang sekolah.

"Aku pulang, Sorata."

Ritsu panas dingin mendengar timbre halus sang kakak kelas.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke rumah Saga-_senpai_. Atmosfer canggung karena tawaran mendadak, ditambah mendengar suara dalam seniornya membuat aliran darah Ritsu mewarnai permukaan pipinya.

"Naiklah dulu, aku ambilkan minum untukmu. Kamarku di atas, naik tangga lalu belok kanan." Saga-_senpai _melirik ke belakang, kelopak mata coklatnya yang berat menghantui Ritsu.

"I-iya!"

Saat langkah-langkah sang junior tenggelam di lantai kayu tangga, Saga mengelus bulu lembut Sorata, bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa denganmu, hn? Kenapa kamu kaku sekali hari ini?"

.

.

Setelah penyatuan indah mereka, Sorata mengeong dari balik pintu.

"Ah, Sorata." Saga membuka pintu, menggendong si kucing, sudah lupa mengancingkan kemejanya yang masih mengekspos dada pucatnya.

Wajah Ritsu, yang masih belum pulih dari aktivitas mereka sebelumnya, lagi-lagi memerah.

"Ayolah, Ritsu. Ini cuma kucing, kenapa harus malu?" alis Saga naik sebelah.

Kepala coklat Ritsu bergoyang frantik, malu merayapi bagian atas tubuhnya. Ini super konyolkonyolkonyolkonyol. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyembunyikan senyum di balik dehaman.

"Nih, kenalan dulu sama Oda." tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Saga menurunkan kucingnya di pangkuan Ritsu.

Si adik kelas terlonjak kaget, langsung cepat-cepat merapatkan diri ke sudut kamar sembari menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sorata langsung memasang pose defensif. Semua bulu-bulunya naik dan gigi taring tajamnya diperlihatkan sebagai bentuk ancaman. Desis peringatan keluar dari balik deretan giginya.

"Oda? Sorata?" Saga kebingungan melihat tingkah dua makhluk di depannya ini.

.

.

"Kau tidak pintar berurusan dengan binatang, ya?"

"Tidak semua orang berbakat jadi dukun kucing sepertimu, _senpai_."

.

.

Kunjungan kedua, Saga menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada Ritsu, menyuruh si brunet ke rumahnya lebih dulu.

Ketika pintu rumah dibuka, Sorata menanti di atas_ genkan_, salah sangka.

Saat mata emas kucing itu tidak bertemu dengan tumpukan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan sosok tinggi milik Masamune_-sama_, cakar Sorata menancap di pantat Ritsu yang terlambat balik-kanan-_sprint_.

Suara cewek-cewek-cowok melengking membahana ke seluruh kompleks perumahan.

Itu kenangan terakhir Oda Ritsu bersama Sorata—mengenaskan—sama seperti hubungannya dengan Saga Masamune.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, grup editor _Emerald_ menghabiskan malam minggu di sebuah restoran _okonomiyaki_. Meskipun setiap hari sudah sering bertemu, tak pernah ada kesempatan bagi para editor untuk saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Maka, acara makan-makan dinilai sebagai momen yang tepat untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam.

Walaupun kalau dilihat dari sisi objektif lebih bisa disebut pesta para _jones_.

Bergelas-gelas bir, pesanan _okonomiyaki_ porsi gajah, semuanya sudah masa bodoh dengan _bill_ restoran yang membengkak. Padahal si pemrakarsa—Takano—tidak berbaik hati mentraktir para bawahannya.

Saat keluar dari restoran, mereka melihat seekor kucing hitam putih duduk nelangsa di bawah tiang listrik. Sebuah lampu penerangan menerangi si kucing dari atas, bayangannya mengundang efek dramatis.

Langsung saja si kepala editor itu menghampiri si kucing, mengelus-elus bulunya dengan kelembutan yang mengejutkan para editornya (kecuali Ritsu).

"Andaikan saja Takano_-san_ sebaik itu sama kita." Mino memimpikan yang tidak mungkin.

"Aku baru tahu Takano suka kucing." Hatori memicingkan mata karena melihat sebuah lengkung senyum menghias sudut bibir Takano.

"Ricchan, kenapa kau mengelus-elus pantatmu?"

"Er, yah—aku pernah digigit kucing yang mirip seperti itu. Aduh, entah kenapa sakitnya jadi kebayang lagi."

"Eeeeeh—Ricchan pernah digigit kucing?! Sudah suntik rabies belum?" kejut Kisa penuh melodrama.

Takano menoleh, kerutan di dahinya yang tadinya menghilang sekarang kembali lagi, "Rabies cuma ada di anjing dan sapi, Kisa. Lagipula..." dan manik coklat Takano bertemu dengan manik hijau Ritsu, "… kucingku adalah kucing tersehat di Jepang."

Takano menyeret Ritsu pulang. Tentu saja sambil menulikan diri dari pekikan heboh Kisa serta membutakan diri dari senyum Mino yang lama-lama semakin mirip dengan psikopat. Hatori? Yang bersangkutan malah menelepon seseorang, berkata kalau dirinya punya solusi untuk _writer block_ si penerima telepon di ujung lini.

"Jadi," mulai Takano ketika dua pria itu tiba di depan apartemen mereka, "di mana Sorata menggigitmu?"

"Di sini," tunjuk Ritsu ke bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Yang spesifik, Onodera."

"Kubilang di sini—Takano-_san_! Jangan seenaknya mendorongku—HOI! INI BUKAN APARTEMENKU, BIARKAN AKU KELUAR! TAKANO-_SAN_, CELANAK—"

.

.

**tamat**

* * *

**note. **mungkin di sini sorata ooc ya tapi aku kepengen nulis relationshipnya ritsu sama sorata. oh ya saya naruh masamune-sama because its damn cool hahahahaha


End file.
